Her Years at Hogwarts Year One
by RonWeasley4Life
Summary: Bree wanted to go to Hogwarts so badly... and then she got the chance and everything went so terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Hogwarts or any of the Harry Potter characters. I do however own Bree and any original characters.)) **

Bree was a regular, ordinary 11 year old girl.

Or so she thought.

She was born into a family as a pureblood, which meant both her parents could perform magic. Bree herself already showed the telltale signs, with magical things happening when she was mad or scared.

It really wasn't much of a surprise to her parents when her letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived by owl.

Have you guessed who her parents were yet? If you though maybe Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, you guessed wrong. But you were close.

Bree is a Weasley. Her parents are the sort of famous Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Bree has the telltale signs of a Weasley too. The fiery red hair, the green eyes, everything. Her mother complains that most people don't even think that Bree and she are blood related, but she still loves her.

The letter was a huge deal to Bree. All her life, all she wanted is to go to Hogwarts. When she was about nine, her father let her go through his old Hogwarts things, including his robes, notebooks and even his cracked 2nd year wand. Bree looks through these things almost regularly, and to her delight, she recently found his 7th year journal in the family bookshelf.

Now she was going to HOGWARTS. Finally, Hogwarts at last. She ran to her room that very instant and grabbed Ron's old spell book and wand and began to practice. Her mother had told her that they would go shopping soon, and she just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!!))**

(A/N: Yes, I know that Fred er… doesn't live… but in my stories he does. And also yes, I know in the last book Ron and Hermione have other children, but not in this story. If want to see them in this story, sorry.)

*BANG!*

Something broke and it certianely was loud. Bree woke and knew exactly who it was. She dressed as quickly as she could and bounded down the stairs.

"UNCLE GRED AND FORGE!!" Bree screamed and jumped into the twins arms.

The twins had broken a vase that Ron and Hermione had gotten as newlyweds. Bree's mother was not happy and yelled at them while Ron used magic to refurbish it.

The twins just laughed, they had told Bree about their nicknames so many years ago, and she still remembered.

"How's our _favorite_ little niece doing? Heard she got a Hogwarts letter, eh?" Fred said.

"Yes I did!! I'm SO excited!! I can't wait!! Mom, are we going shopping today?!?!" Bree said and handed Fred- no maybe that's George the letter.

"Yes, Bree. Now, do you want some breakfast?" Hermione said.

"Who cares about breakfast-"

"WE DO!!" the twins cut her off.

"Fine. But after that can we PLEASE, PLEASE go??" Bree said.

"Of course, right Ronniekins?" George said and Ron turned bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Nope, still don't own any HP characters. Yup! Still own Bree!)) **

Bree wolfed down her breakfast that morning. For the entire duration of breakfast, Fred and George teased Ron about pretty much- anything. Finally, they were done and they were ready to set off.

"I should get Dicoda and Zeo." George said, and apparated. Dicoda was his wife, and Zeo was his only daughter.

"Ron, hon, did you send an owl to Harry and Ginny asking if they wanted to come with us today?" Hermione said.

"Yes, they will be meeting us by the Leaky Cauldron at noon. They'll be being bringing Albus and Hannah too Bree." Ron said and reached for his coat.

With a loud CRACK, George returned. Bree ran right over to Zeo and greeted her.

"Hey, want some chocolate?" Sandi asked Bree and held out some chocolate frog boxes.

"Certainly, mate. Dig in." Bree said and opened a box.

15 minutes later, they were outside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mom, Dad, why don't we EVER see Albus and Hannah much?" Bree asked her parents.

"We will today Bree." Ron said, and patted his daughter on the head.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG, and everyone looked at Fred and George.

"Wasn't us." they both said.

"HANNAH! What did we say about blowing things up in public places?" A female voice said.

"Don't." a quite young girl replied.

Out from the rubble ran Harry, along with soot covered Ginny and Hannah. Hannah seemed to blow something up, it looked like a chimney this time.

My mother and father went over to talk to them, and Fred gestured Bree towards their shop. She walked in and sat down.

"How's that new firework?" George asked.

"It's going great. Any errands today?" Bree asked.

"Not today, little one. I hear though the Quidditch shop down the block is giving free test runs on the Thunderbolt 2000." Fred said.

Bree ran out of the shop and ran all the way down the block. The line at the shop wasn't that long, and she waited a good 5 minutes or so.

She mounted the broom and pushed off. The broom went extremely fast, and turned and the slightest touch. She loved to fly; her father had taught her how to fly so many years ago. The worker finally waved her down and she made a soft landing.

Bree walked down the ally right to her uncle's store.

"How was it?"

"Gosh, that broom is wonderful. You got to try it some time." Bree said.

"That's good to know." George said.

After a long day of shopping, Bree was finally back at her house along with Hannah, Zeo, and their families. She led her friends up to her room.

BOOM.

Hannah blew up their staircase. Bree rushed to the scene.

"What is with you and blowing up things?" Bree said.

"Looks like she's made it a habit." Zeo said.

"It's a bad habit." Hannah said, standing up.

Then Ginny walked in, red in the face.

"HANNAH SARAH POTTER! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T KILL YOU RIGHT HERE ON THE SPOT!" Ginny screamed.

"Because I'm so cute…?" Hannah said, giving a weak smile.

"You are so dead when we get home!" Harry said and pointed his finger at his daughter.

"It's not a problem, really." Ron said and flicked his wand. The staircase started to re-build itself.

"If Hannie here is in my house I think I might just kill myself." Bree said, and brushed the soot off her shoes.

Hours later, everyone went home, and Bree crawled into bed. The next day was the start of term, and she just couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!! Also, the character Hannah Potter belongs to Lion-like Patronus))**

_Ring, ring, ring, ring…_

"Huh?" Bree murmured and she opened her eyes.

"Oh just the clock." Bree said and then it hit her square in the face: _I'm going to Hogwarts today. _

She bolted out of bed and got dressed. She put on her robes again and admired them. She flipped through her books. She brushed out her hair many times just in case any boys might take a liking to her. She ran down the stairs.

"Hey honey! I've got a little surprise for you!" Ron said and pulled the cover off a bird cage. Inside was snowy owl, just like the one her Uncle Harry used to have.

"Oh wow… She's beautiful dad, mom! Thank you so much!" Bree said and hugged her mother and father.

"It was the least we could do for you Bree. Have you got any name ideas?" Ron said.

"Yeah, dad. She looks like a Luna. I think that's a fine name if you'd ask me." Bree said and stuck her fingers in cage.

"I like it too Bree. Now eat up! We have to be at the train station in 45 minutes." Hermione said and passed her a plate.

___________________________________________________________

"You mean I have to run through THAT?" a girl said with brown hair and a splashy blue Muggle sweatshirt said.

"Yeah. That's about it. Wait here comes Bree, Nikki!!" Hannah said.

"Hey Hannah. Who's this?" Bree asked.

"Oh this is my Muggle-born friend Nikki. She's going to Hogwarts too!" Hannah said.

"Hi Nikki, I'm Bree."

"Hi!! Whatsup?!?!" Nikki said.

"She had a lot of sugar today." Hannah said.

"I see. Nikki, just run through the barrier. It won't hurt you." Bree said and Nikki ran through. Bree followed and finally Hannah and all the parents.

"Now Brian, I want you to be good. Don't get detention, you hear me?" Neville Longbottom said, and patted his son on the head.

"And watch out for the nargles! Nasty little creatures, those things." Luna Lovegood (now Luna Longbottom, being married to Neville) said and handed a suitcase to her son.

"I'll be all right, mom, dad! Don't worry about me. Now, I've got to get on the train, I love you." Brian said, and kissed his mother and father and ran off.

As he ran, he tripped, and landed in front of 3 girls. One had me most beautiful orange hair and green eyes, one was a dirty blond and had blue eyes, and one was moving so fast he couldn't make her out.

"Oh my Merlin! So sorry!" Brian said and started to collect his things.

"It's not your fault. Trust me, if we blamed my friend Hannah over here for all her explosion mishaps she'd be in Azkaban by now. I'm Bree by the way. That's Hannah, the dirty blond one, and NIKKI STOP MOVING!"

Nikki stopped and looked around.

"Yeah, that's Nikki. She's a BIT hyper today." Bree said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm Brian Longbottom. You can just call me Longbottom if you'd prefer." Brian said, and blushing, stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Said Hannah, and she shook his hand.

_________________________________________

They were all seated in a compartment now, and Zeo had finally arrived, and Bree was now jabbering about Quidditch.

"No, Hannah! There are NOT 3 seekers on a regular team! Who told you _that?_" Bree answered.

Brian just stared out the window watching the moving scenery as it passed.

"What house do you guys want to be on? I want to be on Ravenclaw." Zeo said.

"I want to be on Gryffindor!" Bree exclaimed.

"Ditto." Hannah said.

"Huh- what?" Brian said.

"Never mind…" Bree said and sighed.

_________________________________________

Hours later they arrived at Hogwarts and they walked off the train.

"First 'ears over 'ere!" a very old Hagrid yelled.

Many first years collected over to Hagrid and finally they got going.

"Where are we going?" Brian asked Bree.

"No idea." Bree replied.

After what seemed like hours of walking, they reached a row of boats.

"Get yerselfs in there!" Hagrid yelled and all the first years climbed into the boats.

Soon after, they arrived at Hogwarts and proceeded inside. All the students were just so amazed at the size of the school.

Next up was Professor McGonagall's speech about houses and points and so on.

"We are ready for you." Professor McGonagall said and led them into an extremely large room filled with students of all ages sitting at 4 different tables.

"Stand here and stay quiet." Professor McGonagall whispered, and she stepped up to the teacher's table and gave her 'Headmistress' speech.

The sorting then began. McGonagall called many names before calling any of the 5 friends' names. Finally, she did.

"Ryan, Nikki!" She called and Nikki walked up to the hat nervously.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It screamed, and Nikki walked to the Hufflepuff table.

"Weasley, Zeo!" McGonagall called and Zeo walked up.

"Hmm… A Weasley, eh? How 'bout RAVENCLAW!" The hat screamed and Zeo sighed with relief.

"Potter, Hannah!" McGonagall boomed.

"Oh a Potter? My, my! I remember sorting your mother and your father. Your father was a great man, you know? Hmm… Better be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and Hannah ran towards a table.

Many more names were called until only Bree remained. Brian had been sorted too, ending up in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Bree!" McGonagall boomed.

"ANOTHER Weasley, eh? Your mother is Hermione Granger, right?" The hat asked.

"Yes and my father is Ronald Weasley." Bree replied quietly.

"Yes, of course. Now, let's see where we're going to place you. You should be a GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled and the Gryffindor table clapped wildly.

The feast was most delicious. Bree ate until she was stuffed and then followed the prefects upstairs. She found her bed, changed into her pajamas, and laid down. Today had just been the most wonderful day of her entire life.


	5. Chapter 5

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!! Also, the character Hannah Potter belongs to Hanah Potter.)) **

**((Dedication: To Hannah and Zeo. You know who you are. Without you guys I wouldn't have posted this fan fiction. Also to Brian Longbottom, you're just awesome Bri. And yes, to the readers, these are my great friends, and I'm just using their character names. PS. CHEESE!))**

"BREE! GET UP! Oh Merlin, I'll never get her up in time." Hannah muttered as Bree opened her eyes.

"I'm up you great big git." Bree said as she climbed out of bed. "Ooh look at these awesome Gryffindor scarves, Hannah. Don't they look great?"

"Yeah, whatever come on and get a move on! If we miss breakfast, I'm blaming my hunger on you." Hannah said, slipping her shoes on.

Bree dressed and she and Hannah headed downstairs to the common room, which was empty. They left through the portrait hole and headed down to the great hall.

Bree sat in-between Longbottom and Hannah. They talked a while and finally, breakfast was served.

"Want some bacon, Bree?" Longbottom asked, offering her a piece.

"No thanks, it's kind of against my customs to eat meat." Bree said, serving herself a large stack of pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

"Oh, I just don't eat meat. Not my forte, you know?" Bree answered.

"Cool. I would've never known that." Longbottom said, biting into a piece of egg.

"Yeah, most people don't." Bree said.

"Weasley, Potter, Longbottom, here are your timetables." McGonagall said, and placed pieces of parchment in front of them.

They compared timetables. They had everything together, right down to study hall. Their first class was Defense against the Dark Arts and so they headed off.

__________________________________________________

They arrived after almost 10 minutes of walking. Not only had they been late, but they also had gotten lost about 14 times thanks to Longbottom's wonderful sense of direction.

"Be quiet, maybe the Professor won't see us." Bree said as they snuck in.

To their surprise, they found out who was teaching the class-Hannah's father.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Hannah have arrived. I was wondering where you went." Harry said.

"I'm so sorry um… Professor Potter." Bree said quickly.

"It's quite alright Miss Weasley. I remember being late to my first ever class with your father. I had potions first. You three will be excused today." Harry said and motioned the trio to their seats.

Hannah just stood there with her mouth open. Poor, poor Hannah. Bree grabbed her by the ear and dragged her to her seat.

________________________________________________________________

The class ended shortly and they headed off to their next class, Herbology, and to Longbottom's surprise, his father was teaching it. After Herbology, they had potions. Poor Hannah, her mother was teaching this class. By lunch, she was ready to die of embarrassment.

"Murder me, Bree." Hannah said as they sat down for lunch.

"It'll be alright, Hannah." Bree said.

"Easy for you to say! You don't have your father lecturing you on dumb old plants!" Longbottom screamed.

"Don't get yourself so worked up. I mean, it's just your parents, how bad can it be?" Bree asked.

Suddenly, Ginny walked over and started to straighten out Hannah's hair, but Hannah pushed her off.

"Very bad Bree, VERY bad!" Hannah screamed.

But Bree wasn't paying attention. Her father's owl, Pig had just flew through the window with a note for her.

_Dear Bree,_

_How was your first day at Hogwarts? I hear that Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are teaching this year. I even heard that Neville Longbottom is teaching Herbology. Good for him! Doesn't he have a son? I believe his name is Ryan Longbottom. You should talk to him sometime. What house did you get on? I assume its Gryffindor. I hear Hannah got Gryffindor too. But Zeo got Ravenclaw, George was telling me yesterday. Anyways, write back anytime you want. _

_We love you, _

_Mom and Dad_

"MY NAME IS NOT RYAN!!" Longbottom screamed.

"Common mistake, _Brian._" Bree said and laughed.

He just shrugged.

BOOM.

"HANNAH!" Bree screamed.

"I'm alright. Happens a lot." Hannah said and stood up.

"You mean you KNOW her?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"Nope. Don't know her, nothing to see people!" Bree said.

This was going to be a rough day.


	6. Chapter 6

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!! Also, the character Hannah Potter belongs to Hanah Potter.))**

**((AN- Happy Hannah? I got it up. If only dang fanfiction would let me long in for once...)) **

**~ONE MONTH LATER~**

_A man paced back and forth in a grubby old cabin. Suddenly, another man walks in. _

"_My lord, we've found her. She is the niece of Harry Potter, and the daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She has got what we are looking for, Lord Riddle." The man who had just walked in said._

"_Excellent. Now, what is her name?" Lord Riddle asked._

"_Bree Weasley, my lord. She is eleven. She is attending Hogwarts currently." The man said._

"_Wonderful." Lord Riddle responded._

_A rat scurried by. Lord Riddle raised his wand._

"_Avada Kedavra__!" He screamed, and the rat dropped dead._

"_If you see this Weasley thing, kill her." Lord Riddle said, and then he disappeared into no where._

Bree woke up from her dream, sweating. She looked up. Hannah was staring right at her.

"What the…?" Hannah asked.

"Bad dream. I must go see Professor McGonagall right away." Bree said and ran down to stairs. Brian was in the common room.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"Can't talk now, urgent!" Bree said and ran towards the portrait hole. She was being followed by Hannah.

"Hey, wait for me!" Longbottom screamed and ran after them.

"MISS WEASLEY! What is SO urgent that you must wake me up at 6 o'clock in the morning for?" McGonagall asked as she sat down in her office.

"I had a dream. There were two men, you see. One was named Lord Riddle. They were talking about me, and I have 'what they are looking for'." Bree said.

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Go on." She said.

"And this Lord Riddle person then killed a rat but saying the worst unforgivable curse, 'Avada Kedavra', and then he told the other man if he see me, to kill me on the spot." Bree said, shaking on the inside.

McGonagall was now taking notes. She scribbled on a piece of parchment, attached it to her owl and sent it on its way.

"Where _exactly_ did you learn that spell, Miss Weasley?" She asked.

"My dad's old spell books." Bree responded.

"Oh he should know." McGonagall murmured.

The door to the office opened and Harry came in.

"I received an owl telling me to get right down here- Hannah?" Harry said in surprise.

McGonagall handed Harry her notes. Harry read them and his jaw dropped open.

"Oh. My. Merlin." He said.

"Yes, that's what I thought. Now, Bree, go down to Madame Pomfrey. You are excused from today's lessons. You too Miss Potter and Mr. Longbottom, as long as you stay by Miss Weasley side." McGonagall said and put an envelope in Bree's hands with the words 'Madame Pomfrey' on them.

They hurried off to the hospital wing.

"Bree, you are SO awesome!" Hannah said.

"How?" Bree asked.

"WE get to miss that huge potions test that I didn't study for!" Hannah said and smiled.

Bree glared at her.

"You didn't study?" Bree asked.

"Nope! Studying is for _squares_ Bree. Even YOU should know that!" Hannah said.

They arrived at the hospital wing and Bree gave the envelope to Madame Pomfrey.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Read the stinking letter!" Hannah yelled.

"And why are _those _two doing here?" She asked again.

"READ THE STUPID LETTER!" Hannah yelled. Bree stepped on her foot.

"OUCH! What was that for?!?" Hannah yelled.

"You don't _ever _yell at someone in authority." Bree answered back.

"Suck up!" Hannah said.

Bree glared at her. They both just started laughing for some random reason.

"Okay then…" Longbottom said and started to back away.

Madame Pomfrey looked at Bree in disbelief.

"This can't be happening! NOT AGAIN!" She yelled.

"You are staying in this wing for a _long_ time. Those two can stay too." Madame Pomfrey said. She waved her wand and instantly Bree was changed into hospital clothes.

"I'm going to the library!" Hannah said and ran out the door.

"HER? Going to the LIBRARY?" Bree said in total disbelief.

"I think SHE might be the next one admitted to the hospital wing." Longbottom said.

**~HOURS LATER~**

Hours had passed, and Hannah still wasn't back. Longbottom and Bree were playing 20 Questions with each other while they waited.

"Do you have any siblings?" Bree asked Brian.

"No. Do you?" Brian answered.

"Nope. When's your birthday?" Bree asked.

"Valentine's Day. Yours?" Brian said.

"Halloween. What's your middle name?" Bree asked.

"David. And what might yours be?" Brian asked.

"Meghan. I think it's pretty, don't you?" Bree asked.

"Graceful…" Brian said, looking a little dazed.

"What's your guess at what Hannah's doing in the library?" Bree asked.

"Maybe murdering herself because of all the books around her." Longbottom answered.

"Maybe." Bree said.

The door crashed open and Hannah came running in with two large books in her hands.

"Bree! I found it! Who the Riddle family is!" Hannah said, and opened the book up to a page.

_The Riddle family is most commonly known for the family of the worst dark wizard to date, Lord Voldemort. There has been rumors that his only brother, Edward Riddle survived the mass murder of Voldemort's family, but the Ministry has yet to confirm this. Lord Voldemort was killed by the world famous Harry Potter. Harry Potter is still alive today, married to Ginny Weasley. The couple has had 4 children together, James, Hannah, Albus, and Lily Potter._

"Oh My GOD." Bree said.

"Does Voldy- whatever have kids.?" Bree asked.

"Who in the right midn would marry _him??_" Hannah blurted out.

"Maybe Edward Riddle is Lord Riddle." Longbottom said.

"Maybe."


	7. Chapter 7

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!! Also, the character Hannah Potter belongs to Hanah Potter.)) **

The next few days were extremely peaceful for the trio. Bree was getting constant gifts of treats and candy from the extended Weasley family, so she was never hungry. Longbottom and her kept each other busy by playing 20 questions (more like 60 now) and playing wizard's chess (Bree had a knack for winning) while Hannah was out for extended periods of time in the library.

Today, Uncle Gred and Forge came to Hogwarts for a little visit.

BANG.

"Sorry Professor McGonagall!" Two oh-so familiar voices chimed.

"Oh Lord." Bree said.

The twins walked in, knocking over a shelf in the process.

"Heeeeellllloooo!!!" Fred said.

"Whatsup?" George said.

"HI! What're you two doing here?" Bree asked.

"Yeah what're you guys doing here?" Longbottom asked.

"To see our FAVORITE niece of course!" George said.

"That, and to give you some advice." Fred said.

"And that might be…?" Bree asked.

"He really likes you." Fred whispered into her ear.

"WHAT?!?!"

"Just saying." Fred said.

Bree turned a bright red.

"What's got into you?" Longbottom asked.

"NOTHING!" Bree yelled.

"Alrighty…"

The twins dropped a basket of treats in Bree's arms.

"You shouldn't have!" Bree said.

"You'll like it." George said.

"Is there something in there that'll kill me?" Bree asked.

"Maybe…" Fred said, and George kicked him.

"OWCH!!"

"He-he." George sniggered.

Hannah walked in, her eyes wide.

"Too… Many… Books…" Hannah said and collapsed on a bed.

"What's her problem?" Fred asked.

"No idea." George said.

………………………………………………………………………………

A week later Bree was discharged from the hospital wing. Plus, today was Quidditch try-outs. Gryffindor was seriously lacking this year, being that they were missing a chaser, a keeper, AND a seeker.

That morning Bree was shaking. She _had_ to get on the Quidditch team. Her father had played. 3 of her uncle had played. Even one of her aunts too.

The mail came as usual, but this time Luna came with a broom-like package. She delivered it and Bree held out her toast to her. Luna ate happily and flew off.

Bree looked at the letter attached to the package.

_Good luck today!_

_F & G_

She unwrapped the package and gasped. It was _the _Thunderbolt 2000.

"Oh… Me… Gods!!" Hannah said and squealed.

"Yup." Bree said and tucked it under her arm. I'm going to the field. Meet you guys there." Bree said and walked out the Great Hall.

………………………………………………………………………

Bree's tryout was great. She tried out for Keeper, and blocked every Quaffle, no matter what ring. She was made Keeper immediately.

Hannah tried out for Seeker. She managed to catch the Snitch within a minute and a-half. She too, made the team.

As for Longbottom, he managed a spot as a Chaser.

The school was ecstatic. Never before had there been 3 first years try out for the house teams and get in. The three of them were famous.

Bree laid down to bed that day happy that she made the team, and excited that tomorrow was October 31, or Halloween, or in her terms, her 11th birthday.


	8. Chapter 8

**((Yes, I still don't own Harry Potter characters, etc. I still own and any original characters- so DON'T steal them!! Also, the character Hannah Potter belongs to Hanah Potter.)) **

It was 6 am and Bree was wide awake. It was her birthday, at long last. All her presents were sitting on the bottom of her bed; she was waiting until 6:30 to wake Hannah up.

6:30 came, and Bree walked over to Hannah's bed.

"Bother." Bree said as she poked Hannah.

"Bother, bother, bother."

"ALLRIGHT I'M UP!!!" Hannah yelled.

Bree then began to open her presents.

She got joke shop stuff from Fred and George, a broomstick servicing kit from Harry and Ginny, a small pocket lint from James and Albus, a beautiful charm bracelet with broomsticks and keeper rings on it from Brian, a locket necklace from her parents, and a card enchanted to scream "BOTHER!" whenever you opened it from Hannah.

"BOTHER!"

"Thought you'd like that Bree." Said Hannah as she put her robes on.

"Yeah, it's cute." Bree said.

Bree put on her locket and her bracelet and walked down the stairs and headed off to the Great Hall for Breakfast. She sat in between Brian and Hannah.

"Hey Brian thanks for the bracelet. It's really pretty." Bree said.

"No problem, you're a good friend." Brian said, turning slightly pink.

………………………………………….

The first class of the day was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Harry.

"Hello class, hope you've had a full breakfast because today is going to be fun class." He said.

"Today you will partnered up in groups of three and you will do any magic that you can possibly can, just for me to better see your abilities. So get partnered up!" Harry yelled and the class erupted.

Brian and Hannah gravitated over to Bree. Bree started up.

"Do you guys know how to do the Patronus Charm?" Bree asked.

"I've done it once or twice." Hannah said.

They raised their wands and yelled in unison,

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!" _

A horse burst out of Bree's wand and began to gallop around the classroom. By now the entire class was watching in awe, but eventually the horse dissolved into mid-air.

"Hannah, I always knew you could do that, but Bree, where did you learn how to do that?" Harry asked.

"My mother taught me." She said simply.

"You really did inherit your mother's brains." Harry said.

"I know."

Out of the blue, Bree's robes burst into flames.

"_Aquamenti!" _ Bree and Harry shouted.

Bree was soaked. Dripping, she looked and Hannah and laughed.

Bree did a quick spell with her wand and she was completely dry. The bell rang and she headed to her next class.

……………………………………..

Weeks passed. Bree was still the head of her class, with Hannah close behind her. Hannah and Bree became obsessed with finding out as much as they could about Tom Riddle, and his death. Before they knew it, it was Christmas and they heading home on the train.

"Happy Christmas Hannah." Bree said as she placed a book shaped parcel on Hannah's lap.

She ripped it open. It was Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Thanks Bree."

"Welcome."

Brian walked into their compartment and sat down.

"Had trouble finding our compartment?" Hannah asked.

"Yes."

"Good." Hannah said.

Soon it was time to leave. Hannah was already out of the compartment. Bree ran up to Brian.

"Brian!"

"Yeah?" Brian said.

"Almost forgot to give you your Christmas present!" Bree said and she handed him a small parcel.

They heard sniggering behind them. Hannah was holding mistletoe above their heads.

"HANNAH!" Bree screamed.

"Its magical mistletoe my friends! You can't move until you kiss the person across from you!" Hannah said gleefully.

Slowly, and most awkwardly, Brian closed the gap between the two.

You know what happens next. 


	9. Chapter 9

**((I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. I own Bree, and Brian. Nikki, Zeo, and Hannah are all my friend's creations. Enjoy this chapter. BTW, This chapter is in Bree's POV. And yes, this chapter is short. DEAL WITH IT!))**

Hannah was going to pay.

_Pay._

After that mistletoe incident, I will make her wish she never ever did what she did.

However, the trouble is, I do not know how. Okay, let us backup.

I came off the train red-faced and embarrassed. Some sixth years were there too when it happened and didn't stop laughing even when I was leaving the platform. I refused to say goodbye to Hannah as we left, and gave the evil eye every chance I could.

We got home by apparating, (I _hate_ that feeling you get). And I stepped inside the place that I call home. It wasn't really all that different. The living room still has that homey feeling to it, and all the pictures of me as a child were still there, and even the picture of my mum and dad with my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny at their wedding. The only new thing was my letter that I had sent home telling my family that I was on Gryffindor was now framed right above the mantle place.

I ran up to my room and looked around. Nothing was changed, even the tiniest bit. There was, however, a wrapped package on my bed.

Wondering whom it was from, I picked it up and examined it. Nothing at all. I began to peel back the wrapping. Inside was a worn book named _Hogwarts, A History._ I opened it. To my udder shock, there was my mother's slanted handwriting.

There were notes of all sorts, including some person named Nicholas Flamel, a basilisk, a hippogriph, the Triwizard tormenment, a note about… Voldemort?

AH HA!

There were tiny news clippings in the book about the deaths of all the Riddles. But how could that even be? If all the Riddles were dead, who was this Riddle idiot in dream?

"I see you've found my present."

I jumped a mile. It was my mom in my doorway, smiling. I smiled back. She walked over to my bed and sat on the edge.

"That was my book originally. I read it a lot, I even wrote in it. You see this?" She said and pointed to the note about the basilisk.

"When I was twelve someone opened something called the Chamber of Secrets and released one of those creatures. If you look one of these creatures in the eyes, you'll actually die." She said, beaming.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, the person who did this was possessed at the time. That means she couldn't control what she did." Mum said.

"Than who was it?" I asked eagerly.

"Aunt Ginny."

My jaw dropped open.

"But how..! Aunt Ginny's the nicest person in the entire world!" I asked.

"Like I said before, she was possessed." Mum said and pat me on the back.

"We're going to the Potter's tomorrow. Won't that be fun?" She asked.

Oh yeah, my perfect idea of fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**((I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the books. I own Bree, and Brian. Nikki, Zeo, and Hannah are all my friend's creations. Enjoy this chapter. BTW, this chapter is in Bree's POV.))**

My plan.

My wonderful, most thought out plan for revenge on Hannah.

To cut to the chase, it failed. And I'm covered in chocolate pudding.

I had spent the rest of yesterday researching methods of revenge/blackmail, _and I found it!_

I would break into Hannah's room, take something quite personal or embarrassing of hers, and keep it until school began again and then I would stick it to the bulletin board in our common room and I would label it Hannah's.

I approached Hannah's room I spotted her door very quickly. It was the one that looked a tornado had hit it. And there was rock music blaring from inside her room. There was a box taped to her door that read:

**GAS MASKS: TAKE ONE! PLEASE!**

Thinking that it was another one of Hannah's stupid jokes, I decided against taking a disposable gas mask. I turned the doorknob and quickly busted open the door.

Almost IMMEDIATELY the _foulest_ smell reached my nose. I slammed the door and grabbed a gas mask. I would never have survived without one.

The next part of my plan happened quickly. I again busted open the door, and soon enough a pack of small, furry, and quite vicious creature began to bite me. I didn't know anything about them except one thing: THEY BITE REALLY HARD.

Then, out of the blue a _bucket of pudding_ came crashing down on my head and soaked me with pudding. I wiped the pudding out of my eyes and looked up to see a hysterically laughing Hannah.

Oh joy.

Then, the worst happened.

"Hey Bree, what happened to you?" Said a familiar voice behind me.

It was Brian. GREAT, this is _wonderful_.

Brian reached down to me, wiped his finger on my face, and then put his finger in his mouth.

"Ooh, chocolate!" He exclaimed.

And so forth ended the stupidest Christmas of My. Entire. Life.


End file.
